


Days to Remember

by nneazzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Post s6A, Season 6A, Stydia fluff, Stydia proposal, abandoned for now, after high school, i don't know how to tag, maybe brief mentions of McCall pack, stydia pregnancy, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Stydia fluff. Just stydia fluff. (And maybe some smut;))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I made. Enjoy!

"Stiles, wake up!" she whispered.

"Mmh... what? Lydia, it's saturday, let your husband sleep..." he mumbled, wrapping himself around his wife.

Wife.

His teenager-self would have fainted if someone had told him he's gonna be with Lydia Martin.

Well, his adult-self almost fainted when he proposed to her. And when she walked down the aisle. And whenever she touched him.

If someone had told him _that_  ten years ago, he would've probably burst in to flames.

And now he was waking up next to her. There was nothing wrong, nothing bad in this world. Except the moment they had to seperate again.

They had been living basically across the country for two whole years. When Lydia graduated from MIT, she had moved to Washington D.C. to be with Stiles. They got engaged almost right after Stiles graduated, and they got married two years later. And now he was waking up next to her, feeling like the luckiest person alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna write more chapters in the future and I'm taking suggestions. As I said earlier English isn't my first language so there was probably some mistakes so please let me know if you noticed anything. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudos! :))


End file.
